Revolutions: Rewritten
by Miss Myers
Summary: [CHAPTER 17 UP!] The Alternative. What if there was a better explanation? An explanation that challenged your mind and pushed the limits of the Matrix that little bit further...
1. Neo Awakes

Chapter 1  
  
Notes: this fic picks up where reloaded left off, as I wanted to write my own version of revolutions, not being happy personally with the way the Wachowskis ended the trilogy- it just didn't work for me! Anyway, this is MY Revolutions! It's my first fic, so I'd really appreciate your reviews, just to give me an idea of what you think! Thanks! Enjoy!  
  
Neo blinked his eyes open. The harsh white light was blinding as he slowly became more conscious, unsure of his surroundings. Suddenly remembering, he shot up- the sentinels, leaving the Neb, and then stopping them... it was at this point that his memory betrayed him.  
  
And the sight that met him was unnerving.  
  
It appeared that he was in the construct. He looked down, to his surprise, seeing not the Neo that had stopped the sentinels before he blacked out, but his RSI.  
  
Somehow, he had jacked in without remembering...but how?  
  
"Hello, Neo."  
  
Neo, startled twirled around. And there, standing behind him...  
  
"Oracle?"  
  
"Yes. I always knew it'd be you," she stated, her eyes unblinking, staring straight at him. Neo nervously looked over his shoulder. "The Merovingian will be disappointed," continued the Oracle, though quieter, this time, looking at the floor, avoiding eye contact with Neo.  
  
"I don't understand," replied Neo, "where am I? This isn't the construct, I can see that from the code, but I can't place it. How am I jacked in? How did I stop the Sentinels? How di-"  
  
"This is nowhere, Neo. I thought you would have figured that out by now."  
  
For a moment, there was silence.  
  
"Oracle," Neo began, "I have the powers of The One in the Real World. It doesn't make sense. How did I stop those sentinels? I wasn't in the Matrix. Unless..."  
  
Neo was stopped in his tracks, the reality of it all dawning on him, as if being poured over him like a bicker of ice cold water. The feeling of dread, of disbelief, and of fear, surging through his veins, pulsating strongly and making him feel as if he could no longer breathe.  
  
The Oracle simply nodded.  
  
"No. I won't believe it. It can't be."  
  
"Why not?" replied the Oracle. "The Matrix you believe in is real enough."  
  
"No. We escaped!" Neo run his fingers through his hair, becoming more nervous and fidgety. His other hand clawed nervously at the air. "Are you telling me that I've never been to the Real World at all? That the Real World, Zion, the ships, the sentinels even are all just a further part of the simulation? A further part of the hoax?!"  
  
"Yes." 


	2. Her Neo

Notes: Please review if you read this- it's my first fanfic, so I'm dying to know what you think!  
  
She clung to his hand, not wanting to let go, of neither his hand nor him. It had happened fast, and it had hurt so much to see him lying there like that. He'd saved them, but at what cost?  
  
"Trinity!" The urgent voice brought here back, tearing her away from her thoughts, possibly a good thing, she thought later.  
  
"What is it, Maggie?"  
  
"I think you should see this," Maggie called down from the deck above, "we've run a search in the Matrix. Neo's in there, but we can't see where exactly. It's like when he went through one of those back doors."  
  
Trinity got to her feet, stalling once, to look back at Neo, too scared to leave him. She quickly bent down, and lightly kissed his forehead, drawing back hesitantly, before turning on her heel and heading for the ladder.  
  
"It can't be correct," she heard Morpheus saying as she reached the main deck, "he's in a coma, not jacked in."  
  
"But you can't deny that that's his code," Link replied, shaking his head at the screen and narrowing his eyes. "It just doesn't make sense. I'm on it though."  
  
Morpheus turned to face Trinity. She stood there, looking at the screen, thought the glazed look in her eyes told him all he needed to know.  
  
"You're tired Trinity, get some rest."  
  
"No. I can't." Her head suddenly sprung up, as if the answer had just occurred to her. Without another word, she strode forward, heading towards one of the chairs, and began punching in her details on the keypad beside it.  
  
"Trinity?" Morpheus cried, reaching towards her, and grasping her wrist lightly. "What are you doing? You can't just go in there and search for him? Did you not hear Link? We cannot locate him."  
  
"But the Oracle may know, and I'm telling you now, Morpheus, I will not give up until I find him and know hat he is safe." Her words portrayed her as a tower of strength, as did her tone, though inside she was crying, and Morpheus knew this. He watched as she whisked around, landing in the chair. Knowing there was nothing he could do to stop her, he calmly reached out for the keyboard attached to the chair beside her, preparing himself to enter the Matrix.  
  
-  
  
All that could be heard in the dimly lit corridor where the sound of their boots as they met with the tiled floor, steady footsteps, in time with each other. They stopped. Morpheus reached for the door handle, slowly turning it and pushing the door ajar. It was dark inside. He glanced warily at Trinity, though her sunglasses barred him from seeing the worried look in her eyes.  
  
He pushed the door fully open, as they stepped inside. They walked into the dark hallway. Morpheus stalled, though Trinity, impatient to find her Neo, went straight on ahead, thrusting the kitchen door open, and finding it empty, proceeded to the living room. Also empty.  
  
"Where is she Morpheus?" Her voice becoming uncharacteristically shrill. "We need her, and she isn't here."  
  
"Aaah, Trinity, the fortune teller may not be here, but I am," Trinity spun around sharply, almost losing her balance in her surprise. Morpheus drew back, also stunned, as the Merovingian stepped through the front door. Dressed fully in his suit, and with slight grin, curling at the corners of his mouth.  
  
"You!" Trinity's face twisted in a look of disdain, but it slowly faded from her face, melting into a look of horror, as six burly-looking men carrying machine guns followed him through the door. Not letting the surprise make her falter too much, she quickly adopted a fighting stance, reaching for her gun at an alarming speed, seeing Morpheus do the same through the corner of her eye. She pointed it directly at his head, though watched as six guns were pointed at her own. Morpheus remained still, not allowing emotions to cloud his actions as Trinity was.  
  
"Put it down, little girl," laughed the Merovingian, "I did not come here to hurt you, rather the opposite." Trinity remained still, disapproving of the reference to herself as a 'little girl'.  
  
"Where is Neo? And the Oracle? What have you done with her?" Morpheus spoke for the first time, calmly, slowly.  
  
"I can tell you what you want to know, and I can help you," he replied. He paused, holding eye contact with Morpheus, increasing the tension between the two of them. "Though you must help me also."  
  
"Do you know where Neo is?" asked Trinity.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And can you get him out of the Matrix?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Safely?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then we will help you, once you have brought Neo to me." Trinity finished by lowering her gun, hearing Morpheus exhale loudly behind him. She could sense his distrust, though she said nothing.  
  
"Follow me," stated the Merovingian, the smile once again forming at the corners of his mouth. Trinity turned to Morpheus, who slowly nodded his head towards the Merovingian's retreating figure, indicating that they should follow. 


	3. Lost and Alone

Notes: This is only the first twist. More to come!  
  
Neo couldn't move. His limbs paralyzed in shock and disbelief, his eyes fixed on the Oracle, who remained unmoving, just standing there in front of him.  
  
"Now I know I was wrong," stated Neo, his monotone voice reflecting his inner thoughts, "I trusted you. We all did. But you knew this all along." He paused for a second, narrowing his eyes. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I am here because it is my purpose to be here," she replied, calmly, slowly. "It was originally my purpose to protect the so called 'free-minds' from the truth about the Real World. To reinforce the belief that the Real World Simulation was completely separate from the Matrix." Neo knew that what she was saying was truthful. It wasn't that he had ever doubted what she had said to him before, and technically, she had never lied to him. She had simply hidden the truth. Despite this, he believed all that she said.  
  
"The Real World Simulation," she continued, "was created to ease the curious minds of those who suspected the artificial world of the Matrix. Many people, such as yourself, felt that they were not free, though this was a problem that could never be understood. The solution was this further part of the simulation. Once the doubting minds believed that they had been freed, they felt that there was nothing left to doubt, and so they began to truly believe that they were now living in the Real World. The simulation truthfully showed the towers in the Powerplant, allowed the 'free-minds' to see the fields where the humans were grown, and a city, Zion, was created inside." Neo thought he saw a slight smile creep across her features. "The war between the machines and the humans was even included in the 'Real World' simulation."  
  
For a moment there was silence between them. Neo, lost in his thoughts, waiting for the harsh reality of it all to sink in. He had many questions, though voicing them seemed impossible for the time. Finally, he found his voice, and pulled his thoughts together enough to be able to ask his most pressing question.  
  
"Are there actually any humans at all living in the real Real World?"  
  
"No."  
  
Again, silence. This time, it was longer, more drawn out, and more painful. Neo felt slaughtered.  
  
"There were a small collection of rebels at the beginning of the war. They tried to build an underground city called Zion, which is where the Machines got their idea when creating the Real World Simulation. However, the group was small in numbers, and their numbers dwindled further due to starvation. They didn't have the power or the resources to build a city, and they were far outnumbered by the Machines. Their group was quashed, shortly after the first version of the Matrix was created, and their bodies used in the Plant."  
  
Neo turned away from her. Though behind him there was nothing but a blank white space to stare at. His ears rang with the deafening silence, his heart raced, pulsating in his chest so hard that he thought it might explode. He felt helpless, lost and completely unable to do anything. It was a bizarre feeling- he had become so accustomed to being able to do everything, and to solve his problems, but this appeared unsolvable. Where was he to go from here? There was no way out. A voice screamed inside of him, sending chilling rushes through every nerve, vein and cell in his entire body.  
  
"You must remain here. You cannot go back." The voice behind him hardly stirred him. It seemed to come from a long way away, and the voice of his once trusted Oracle barely penetrated his unsteady body.  
  
For a long time, nothing occurred. Neo remained frozen, almost as if time itself had stopped. After a time, he even stopped thinking. Thinking only led to fear, and it was a fear beyond anything that he had ever known.  
  
He just stared.  
  
After an unspeakable age, Neo turned. But she had gone. He spun around, looking for her.  
  
He was alone. Lost and alone. And utterly helpless in every way. 


	4. Making Bargains

Notes: Hi! Thanks to Matrixfan101 for the tip off bout the anonymous reviews- id probably never have realised otherwise! Thanks also to anyone who's reviewed my story so far. I'm really grateful. Anyways, here's the next installment. Don't worry, all will be revealed soon, so hang in there if you're a little confused!  
  
Stepping through the door into the infinite hallway, Trinity couldn't help but shiver. Just the presence of the Merovingian made her skin crawl, and now she was relying on him to free her lover. But as the door leading out to the hallway outside of the Oracle's flat swung shut, and Trinity gazed down the blinding white corridor, lined with blue doors, she realised that she had made the right decision, giving that it was the only option that she had at this present time. It would be worth it, she reminded herself, if she could have Neo back.  
  
Morpheus however was a little more pessimistic, cursing Trinity for letting her emotions blind her to the pressing situation and the dangers associated with trusting the Merovingian. Not one to leave his partner stranded in the company of the most dangerous man in the matrix however, Morpheus went along with her, constantly watching the Merovingian, and being alert enough to protect the both of them.  
  
For a while, they simply walked down the corridor, led by the Merovingian himself, and his small group of hitmen in tow. Eventually, they came to a halt outside a door, completely identical to all the others, and extremely non-descript in the scheme of things. He pulled a small key from his tailored-jacket pocket, and opened the door, standing to one side, allowing the others to enter before him.  
  
Trinity and Morpheus found themselves back in his Chateau, fully restored to its original splendor an glory after Neo had torn it apart. The pillars looked as though they had never even been touched, and the majestic statues where perfectly placed and polished. Trinity's surroundings flew straight over her head however, and fully determined to simply just get down to business, she turned to the Merovingian as he followed them through the door. Catching her urgent glance, he simply nodded her in the direction of the doors at the other side of the grand entrance hall, before walking straight past her, resuming his lead once more, and taking them through the door and then into the sitting room they had occupied not long before when taken there by Persephone.  
  
The three sat down, though the bodyguards remained standing, adopting a hostile posture, guns firmly held in their saucepan lid sized hands.  
  
"So," began the Merovingian brightly. Trinity wished she could share his lighthearted tone in such situations. "I have not brought you here needlessly. I can save Neo, but to make it worth my while..." he trailed off, raising his eyebrows slightly.  
  
"What do you want from us?" asked Morpheus, unwillingly to play along with games.  
  
"Once I have freed Neo, I will be requiring his help." His business-like manner suddenly kicked in, his facial expression becoming most serious. "Though I wish to discuss the reason with Neo himself personally..." he paused, the glint returning to his eye, "...rather than just his entourage."  
  
"Will Neo be able to return to us after you have discussed these matters with him?" asked Morpheus, appearing unfazed by the reference to himself as Neo's entourage.  
  
"Why of course, Morpheus."  
  
Morpheus would have liked a little time to discuss the deal with Trinity, or to think it through, still not at all trusting of the Merovingian. Though Trinity, once again, did not even ponder the deal any further than the thought that Neo would be returned to her side.  
  
"Fine." Her response was quick, too quick for Morpheus' liking, though he supposed he should have expected it. He could see that she was suffering, though he couldn't help but fee a sense of dread, wondering what she had let them all in for.  
  
"Goooood," replied the Merovingian, his smarmy smile broadening as he clasped his hands together with a loud crack. Morpheus was sure he saw Trinity wince slightly. Possibly realisation of what she had done had occurred to her, though he wasn't going to ask and make her feel worse.  
  
The Merovingian stood quickly, crossing the room and heading to a cocktail cabinet, quickly pouring himself a small drink, without offering to his acquaintances. He knocked it back and left the room in an obvious haste, beckoning for them both to follow. Which they did.  
  
He took them to a large side room, filled, to their surprise, with computer systems, appearing to show the Matrix. Everywhere they looked, green lettering was flashing, and wires sprung from all over. Morpheus doubted he'd seen such complex and advanced computer systems even in Zion. After a second, once he'd adjusted to his surroundings, he began to notice the programmers, all sitting at small desks, tapping away relentlessly on the keyboards. He counted around seventeen of them, though not a single one even looked up as they entered the room. He noticed that the Merovingian had begun quietly conversing with one of them, and leaning forward, he attempted to listen to what was being said. He glanced across at Trinity, noticing her do the same.  
  
"I'd like to introduce you to the programmer who will be arranging your savior's transition back to the Real World," stated the Merovingian, turning suddenly, catching them both a little off guard.  
  
"I don't understand," replied Trinity. "How does this work?"  
  
"Aaaah, Trinity," he said smoothly, "it is a complex mind that questions everything. Though this should not be viewed as bad thing. You are being let into a little secret of mine by entering this room. I control more of the Matrix than you could ever know, but it s my business to do this." He turned back to the programmer for a few moments, as if actually attempting to create an element of mystery and suspense. "I can tell you that Neo is being held in a portal though, and this is not through any work of mine. But it is reversible... if you know how."  
  
Trinity couldn't help but feel that the Merovingian had another agenda, and that all of this, as he once put it, was just a game. She loathed his manner, and his sarcastic tones, his blasé attitude towards what was the most important thing in her life- Neo. The whole time, she just felt so trapped, more so than she had ever felt in her life, and it was mainly down to the fact that she had been forced into a situation where her only source of hope was this man that she despised with such a passion. Not long ago, he had been trying to kill them all, but a sudden change of heart had occurred, spurring him to want to save Neo. If there was another option, she'd take it willingly, and she knew that Morpheus was becoming slightly intolerant of the Merovingian's games also.  
  
But what else was there to do?  
  
They both watched eagerly, as the programmer carried out an elaborate process, throwing up numerous codes and sequences onto the screen, but whizzing by so fast that their eyes could barely keep up.  
  
Again Trinity asked. "How does this work?"  
  
And this time, she got her answer. "We are rearranging parts of the code. It will alter Neo's surroundings, adding a telephone to them. I suggest you leave now, if you wish to be with him when he awakes." Immediately, Trinity turned to leave, but was stopped in her tracks.  
  
"But you must respect my conditions and our deal." He turned to his pack of guards. "Seize him," he added, pointing to Morpheus.  
  
Fats as lightening, Trinity was at her mentor's side. "What do you think you're doing?" Her tone was menacingly interrogative. Morpheus had not moved, his features as calm as always.  
  
"I'm making sure you return with Neo," he replied, not hesitating for a second. "Morpheus will not be harmed, as long as you return."  
  
Trinity looked up at him, a feeling of guilt beginning to overwhelm her. She had not meant to put Morpheus in any danger, but even now, she was hoping deep down that he would agree to the Merovingian's terms. Anything to save Neo.  
  
And to her relief, Morpheus nodded.  
  
She had to admit that his lack of communication was beginning to worry her. Though his mood had been somber since the Neb had gone and the prophecy had failed to be fulfilled. Morpheus was just another worry on her list, though she felt that his problem was a little less pressing that the disappearance of Neo. It seemed selfish, but she knew that Morpheus would agree. For a moment, she simply held eye contact with him, in an attempt to reassure him, then turned and left the room, reaching for her phone as she did so, to contact Link. 


	5. Trinity's fall

Notes: Sorry, I know it's short, but I just wanted to update it a bit. Next chapter's going to be longer, but I'm too knackered to carry on now!  
  
"Link, get me an exit!" she shouted, her voice tinged with urgency.  
  
"On it's way," replied Link, tapping frantically away at his keyboard. The chain from Zee was still hanging from his neck. "Get back onto that parking lot you were in before with those twins. I'm providing you with an upload to hot-wire a car. There's an exit about 2 miles from where you are."  
  
"Hurry, Link." She slammed the cell phone shut, slowing her pace as she received the upload. As soon as it was complete, she resumed her hurried pace, heading to the parking lot at an alarming speed, even by her standards. All she could think was that she had to be there with Neo when he woke, and she had to get back to Morpheus as fast as humanly possible. A sharp feeling of dread was rising deep in her gut, making her feel queasy. Everytime her feet pounded down onto the ground, her head throbbed and a black cloud descended over her eyes until the point where she could hardly see the route ahead of her. Realising that she had to slow down or risk collapsing completely, she stopped, the door to the parking lot straight up ahead of her. Before she could find any way to contain herself, she was on her knees, tears streaming from her tired eyes. Her whole body slumped against the elaborately decorated wall, and the world before her vanished.  
  
*  
  
"Shit." The word fell from his mouth, an expression of his proliferating despair. Link untied the chain from around his neck, grasping it tightly so tightly in his sweaty palm that it dug into his skin.  
  
"Get up, Trinity," he mumbled, knowing that she couldn't hear him. He knew that ringing her cell phone was too risky. She'd rang him once, but calling him again would mean risking giving away her position to the Agents. Though with the present situation, he could see that he'd soon have little choice.  
  
"Captain Roland!" he called, not taking his eyes off the screen, watching helplessly, as Trinity lay unconscious in the middle of the Merovingian's Chateau. "We have a problem!"  
  
He heard several sets of footsteps behind him, as Roland, Mauser and AK entered the main deck. They'd all been sleeping, he realised, and despite the problems that were occurring inside the Matrix, he felt guilty for depriving them of the little sleep they'd had the chance to get for the last few days.  
  
"Neo's about to wake up any second," his words tumbling haphazardly out of his mouth, as he rushed to get his tongue around each word at such speed. "Trin's gonna need to speak to him as soon as he wakes, but he has to go see the Merovingian as soon as he wakes. Trinity was supposed to be back here when he woke, 'cos that bastard's got Morpheus, but she's collapsed..." he trailed off, spluttering slightly as he took a breath. He turned to see Captain Roland strapping himself into a chair, with AK punching at the screen beside him.  
  
"I'm going in." business like and remarkably calm. "AK- tell Maggie to keep Neo calm when he wakes," AK nodded. "Link," Roland turned to Link, his face still panic stricken, "how close can you get me to Trinity?"  
  
"Erm... whooo...close, I reckon...pretty close," mumbled Link, pulling himself together, as Roland took control. He swiveled his chair around, and began tapping away at the keyboard again.  
  
"Don't worry, Trin," he said quietly, "They're on their way." 


	6. Geting them out

Notes: Thanks to Da Buffster for your reviews. Really appreciated, and also to Matrix fan101. Sorry that it sometimes takes me a while to update. Just pretty busy at the mo. And I'm also sorry this is short, but I just wanted to update today. There will be a longer chapter coming next, promise!  
  
Roland materialised in a long corridor, surrounded by an array of expensive artwork and marble columns. At least he knew he was in the Merovingian's chateau, he thought. He quickly reached for his cell phone, looking round at the dozen or so doors that lined the corridor, unsure of which one to choose. He had to find Trin quickly, that was all that mattered now.  
  
"Link," he spoke quietly, trying not to draw any attention his way, "I'm in. Now where do I go from here?"  
  
"Ok, third door on the left, quick," replied Link. "You'll come to a large hallway, take the second door on the right, then follow that corridor straight down for a minute. You should see Trin slumped on the floor. Keep quiet though, Captain, this place is crawling with people."  
  
Roland slammed his phone shut, pushing it into his coat pocket as he did so, and began running, trying to keep his feet as light as possible on the highly polished floor. Entering the corridor Link had told him Trinity would be on, he peered straight down, trying to get a glimpse of her. The corridor seemed endless, so much so that it was impossible to even see the end of it, so just hoping that Trinity was still there, he resumed his running.  
  
Eventually, a black heap of leather came into sight, he raced towards her as fast as he could, he shoes creating a loud slapping noise in his haste. Cursing himself, he quickly and gently lifted Trinity in a fireman's lift, realising he did not have enough time to check her over, and moved quickly through the door ahead of him into the car park.  
  
He laid Trinity down gently on the stone floor, again reaching for his phone. It rang as he did so.  
  
"Roland," came Link's suppressed voice, "Drive out of the car park, it's the fastest way. There's an exit not far from you, in a phone booth just outside the Eastbridge Station. Dya know it?"  
  
"Yes, no problem, I'm there." He replied, mid way through bundling Trinity's limp, lifeless body into the back of the car. He caught a glimpse of her weary features, noticing them twitch.  
  
Thank God, he thought, she's coming round.  
  
*****  
  
Neo had taken to sitting on the floor.  
  
What else was there to do but stare around this empty space? His mind had long ago gone blank, not allowing any thoughts to enter and disturb him. As long as his mind was empty, he was calm.  
  
A shrill ringing brought him to life swiftly. His head began swimming with thoughts of his conversation with the Oracle, though these were flushed away by the wave of confusion washing over him, as he turned to see a small table with a telephone sitting on it.  
  
And the phone was ringing.  
  
They've got me out, he thought.  
  
He jumped to his feet, not daring to think about what the negative consequences of answering the phone could be. It was as if his limbs no longer obeyed his head and the thoughts of seeing Trinity again, of holding her, and telling her the truth, and of her holding him back, making everything right- those thoughts consumed him.  
  
He lifted the receiver to his ringing ear.  
  
"Neo, do you know who this is?" Unmistakably the French accent of...  
  
"The Merovingian." Replied Neo, his grip over the receiver tightening.  
  
"Yes, now I have a proposition for you, though my call to you must be brief, so I will leave it to your little girlfriend to explain the rest. This telephone will ring again. Answer it quickly, or they will get to you first."  
  
The line went dead. Neo stared at the receiver warily, before replacing it. It rang again the instant he did so. Realising he had no other choice but to follow the Merovingian's instructions, Neo lifted the receiver for a second time, slowly bringing it to his ear. 


	7. Alternatives

Notes: Thanks to all who have reviewed. Your comments are appreciated. A note to cannon defender though- the idea behind this isn't simply to resurrect Neo and Trinity. I just wanted to rewrite Revolutions completely. There may still be death, though I'm not fully decided on that yet. Please keep reading though everybody! It really is going somewhere! I've got some great things planned for this fic!  
  
***  
  
A strong surge, and the blank world disappeared. Neo emerged into the 'real world' once more.  
  
He caught his breathe in his panic as he shot bolt upright, from his position where he lay on the bed.  
  
"Whoa," murmured Maggie, who he was surprised to find standing before him, as she gently lowered him back down onto the bed. Her voice soothed his disconcerted convictions. He felt as if he'd been riding a Ferris wheel all day- that slightly sick feeling that settled deep in the pit of his stomach, churning him up inside. But it was not that that bothered him, as his eyes scanned the room around him.  
  
"Where's Trin?"  
  
Before Maggie could answer, Roland came bursting into the room. Neo noticed the strained expression on his face. It was an odd position to find himself in, Neo pondered. He'd just awoken into a world that had continued spinning without his presence, though he now knew more than any of these. He knew about the twisted lie imposed upon them all by the machines. And yet he felt that the sufficient opportunity, or the 'right moment' would ever present itself for him to be able to tell them all. It was an impossible thought. How to tell them.  
  
"Neo," sighed Roland, his eyes resting wearily on him. "Thank God. Are you able to get up? Trinity needs you."  
  
He need say no more, as Neo shot from the bed, Maggie looking on anxiously at her patient. Bane lay forgotten on the second bed, completely unnoticed by Neo in his haste to return to the side of his lover.  
  
Neo bounded onto the main deck in Roland's wake to be met with the sight of Trinity's limp boy sprawled on a chair, her eyes barely open and her lips softly moving, as if she was attempting to talk. He rushed to her side, grasping her hand tightly in his own. Her eyelids flickered at his gentle touch, though she did not move.  
  
"Trin," he muttered, "I'm here now, it's all going to be fine." He quietly observed for a few moments, as he consciousness began to reappear. She was weak, he could see that, For a few fleeting moments, as he lifted her gently into his arms, it seemed as if all the others in the room, and all that surrounded the two of them, had gone. The problems and dilemmas he faced were extinguished, as he basked in the perfect bliss of holding her. Her lips flickered on, and as her strength was regenerated by Neo's mere touch, she became able to utter those important words that had been lying tenderly on the lips ever since she had exited the Matrix with Roland.  
  
"Go to him, Neo," her voice was little more than a breath. "The Merovingian. He must see you. You must go to him. For Morpheus. Hurry Neo. And be careful. So careful." Her eyes dimmed as she trailed off, her weakness returning, sweeping over her like a fire in a dead forest. She needed to sleep and rest, Neo realised. Gently, with care not to disturb her, Neo lay her powerless figure back down, kissing her lightly on her forehead.  
  
"I must go," he said firmly, turning to face the others. No one argued. Roland nodded to Link, who spun in his seat to begin working on his hack, as Neo launched himself into the nearest seat.  
  
"Here we go."  
  
***  
  
He materialised in the Merovingian's entrance hall. Had he not been on the verge of a breakdown, he would have smiled inwardly at the realisation that the hall had been returned to its former impeccable state, since he had decimated it only the day before.  
  
"Aah, Neo," came the unmistakable voice of the Merovingian, as he stepped out from seemingly nowhere. "I knew you wouldn't be long. You've obviously been given a fair amount to think about just lately, but I knew that you'd find the opportunity of coming to see me just irresistible." A wry smile spread across his face. Neo realised it was taking all of his strength not to thrust a perfectly formed fist directly at his adversary's smug expression. His sense told him however that such a move would bear hefty consequences, not just for him, but for Morpheus.  
  
"You know, don't you?" he asked, glaring behind his darkened glasses.  
  
"Of course I know," laughed the Merovingian. "It is my business to know Neo."  
  
"Then why do you need me?"  
  
"Because I believe we share a common motive, Neo. You may not have realised it yet, but I want what you now do. An end, and an escape from even the thrusts of the so-called 'real world'." He gaged the confused expression on Neo's face, calculating what his thoughts must be before continuing. "You may wonder why I, a programme, would want to escape this world. But I have my reasons. You have no idea how long I have been in existence Neo. It is true I have everything. My power is unmatched by any other programme. But I have a grudge Neo."  
  
"Against the system?" Neo cut in.  
  
"Against all that the machines have done. This used to be my world, but things have changed now. Once I was the God of this world. I ruled over humans and programmes, and my authority was unquestioned within the Matrix. Until-"  
  
"Smith." Neo intervened as the Merovingian's words unravelled in his mind.  
  
"Yes," continued the Merovingian in his drawling tones. "But at this time, I believe you are unaware of what Smith is capable of, and what his intentions are. The machines cannot stop him. If they could, they would have done a long time ago, due to the nature of his activities. Within the next 24hours, Smith will have taken over every human body in this world. And when he does, he will rule it. Where I was once unstoppable, he will succeed me. But in 24hours from now, you can stop him, Neo."  
  
"Why?" Neo cut in. "If I wait then there will be no humans left, and I will only be helping you."  
  
The Merovingian's smile returned to his features. "I don't believe you fully understand the situation, Neo. It would seem that you are not as 'knowing' as you may like to think. Do you not realise what happens to all those whose bodies are diminished by Smith?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Their minds are freed. Their minds enter a portal, not dissimilar to the very Portal you were trapped within by the machines not so long ago. They live on Neo, simply waiting to be freed from it. And when they are freed, Neo," he paused, suspense mounting, the air all around becoming indoctrinated by it. "...they awake from the Matrix. Into the true Real World."  
  
There was a moments silence, as Neo attempted to systematise the inevitable chaos of thoughts filling his troubled mind.  
  
"No human being has existed outside if the power plant in the true world for over 600 years, Neo. And here I am giving you the chance. If you conquer Smith, then their minds will be freed. All humans will awake. The Matrix will continue running, though there will be nothing but programmes existing within its boundaries. And I will rule all of them. Don't you see Neo? We both receive our desired bounty. I will be in control of the Matrix once more, and you can lead the human race to victory. The machines are unprepared for a mass awakening. They do not have the military capabilities they may have once had, so a six billion strong army of human beings..." He trailed off, realising his triumph over Neo's mind.  
  
"How do I know you're not lying to me?" Neo was surprised at how calm he sounded. There was chaos inside his head, a matrix of notions living and multiplying inside his mind.  
  
"You must consider your alternatives." He hesitated, raising his eyebrows and shaking his head slightly that cursed smile twisting his features. "There are no alternatives." 


	8. Truth and Lies

Notes: sorry I haven't updated for ages, I've just been really busy. Thanks to all my reviewers and to geekgurl for being my own personal spell check!  
  
*  
  
Hours passed. Trinity slept.  
  
Neo remained locked in his battle of words, theories and indecision with the Merovingian, though with each passing moment, the true fate of the one became increasingly apparent. He must kill Smith, help the Merovingian, free the human minds...and end the war.  
  
And as the Merovingian stated, he had no alternatives. It he was truthful in his words, then there were already a horde of human minds locked in an eternal portal, just waiting for the end. Smith had gone insane. His hatred of the Matrix had grown beyond control, as had his power, and his ambition to crash, or rule, the system. All of what the Merovingian said made sense. It was almost as if he'd just offered Neo the missing pieces in his jigsaw of theories. It all made sense now.  
  
Trinity's strength was recuperating. Her whole body was feeling revitalised, the process being fast-forwarded by her subconscious urge to stand at the side of her partner in love and war. Her eyes slowly opened, revealing to her the bright light above her. Blinking, she realised she was lying on the very same bed that Neo had just hours before her. The room was silent, except for the consistent beep of the monitors around her. She carefully lifted herself up onto her elbows, inhaling deeply, before swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, and crossing the room to the ladder. She glanced back at Bane, lying motionless, still forgotten, discarded in light of recent events.  
  
"I'm going in after Neo," she declared as she raised herself to the main deck. She doubted she'd ever felt so full of energy, though if she was honest, her sudden energy burst was largely made up of an unstoppable adrenaline at the thought of being able to hold him again, and feel him hold her back. He'd brought her back to life on that rooftop. She felt obliged to make him see that it was the best decision he'd ever made.  
  
The looks she received from the rest of the crew were pessimistic however. Captain Roland took a step towards her, placing a single hand on her shoulder. She couldn't help but feel his look was slightly patronising. And she hated to be patronised.  
  
"Don't argue with me," she stated with unintentional force as Roland opened his mouth to speak. He simply retracted his hand, knowing Trinity well enough to be sure that he wouldn't win if he argued with her.  
  
*  
  
Her leather-clad form emerged in the exact same spot in the Meorvingian's hallway that Neo had stood, not long before her.  
  
"I'm in." She spoke in hushed tones down her cell phone. "Where to now?"  
  
"I dunno," replied Link. "It looks like they've gone through one of those weird doors again, 'cos I've lost them. I'm trying to get a lock on them now. Try the front door behind you. I think they headed through that."  
  
Trinity spun on her heel, cursing t the squeak her shoes made on the highly polished floor. Though before she had the chance to open the door herself, it swung open voluntarily. Sharp instincts forced her to throw herself behind a nearby pillar, shielding her from view, as two sets of footsteps echoed around the hall. Glancing around the pillar, she saw two agents.  
  
"We need to find him now," pointed out one of them, in the usual monotone voice utilised by agents.  
  
"Both of them are here," murmured the second his hand reaching up to his earpiece as he concentrated heavily on what was being spoken through it. Trinity only wished she could hear it.  
  
"The first AND the second anomalies. They're together. Here."  
  
"Can we take them both on?" asked the other agent.  
  
"Remember," replied his acquaintance, "they are still..."  
  
"Only human."  
  
As they walked briskly away, Trinity's head spun at what she'd witnessed. Who was the other anomaly? Could it be...?  
  
Trinity thought out loud. "Merv."  
  
*  
  
Neo's mind was far from set, but he realised that the Merovingian was right about one thing at least- what alternative did he have. And as a result of this blur of a notion, Neo followed the Frenchman as he led him through to the small lounge area where he had witnessed Persephone kill one of her husband's bodyguards not so long ago. He watched as the Merovingian gently pulled at a book to swing open the bookcase and a second later, Morpheus appeared from the stone corridor behind.  
  
"Morpheus," Neo sighed, his voice tinged with relief. Morpheus simply nodded solemnly.  
  
"Neo has a proposition for you, Morpheus." It was obvious that the Merovingian did not intend on hanging about.  
  
Realising his cue, Neo stated, "We are to co-operate with him." For a second, Neo could swear he saw Morpheus wince slightly. He desperately wanted some time alone with Morpheus to talk him through all that had happened. All that he knew. Though the opportunity was unlikely to present itself with the Merovingian remaining in control of the situation. After an eternity of deafening silence between the three men, Morpheus nodded again, demonstrating that his trust in Neo would never dwindle.  
  
"Where is Trinity?" asked Morpheus, realising for the first time that his comrade was absent.  
  
"She's exhausted," Neo glanced warily at the Merovingian, who never missed a trick, he had found. "She'll be here soon."  
  
"What is it we are to do?" Morpheus' face remained stony as he turned to face his nemesis.  
  
*  
  
Trinity dared not hesitate. Not in this place. She did not have the luxury of time. It was never on her side. Ducking out from behind the pillar, she proceeded to follow the agents, giving them barely a few seconds to get ahead, though she knew they'd lead her straight to Neo. And she had to warn him. The Merovingian wasn't who he said he was. And though at this point she knew so little about the situation she had a gut feeling that a great deal of deception was taking place- deception that not even Neo would be able to see past.  
  
*  
  
"Tell him, Neo," it was a command rather than request. Reluctant to appear weak to the Merovingian's commands, Neo hesitated before turning to Morpheus.  
  
"The Real World isn't real at all. It's just an extension of the Matrix, created by the machines to throw us all. It's more control. It was built to make the rebels think that they were actually free. Zion, the Neb, the machine city- they're all just more programmes. They don't exist." Neo paused, registering the shattered look on Morpheus' face. It was difficult to work out what he was feeling, though Neo remembered how he had felt receiving this information. He had to tread carefully. "I know this is hard, Morpheus," he continued, "but you have to try and believe me."  
  
"Who told you this?"  
  
"The Oracle. When I was unconscious I was locked in a portal with her. And she told me." Again, Neo hesitated, waiting for Morpheus to get his thoughts in order. His expression was blank, as if all that he'd believed, felt and saw could not be trusted. He could no longer trust even his senses, something which he felt had left him when he'd been 'freed'.  
  
"But we can still escape, Morpheus. That's why we must trust in the Merovingian now," he gestured to the smug Frenchman at his side, who's eyes had been fixed upon Neo, as if he was clocking his prize. "He wants me to destroy the Smith Virus," continued Neo. "Each time Smith takes over a body that person is transported through cyberspace. They are trapped in a portal as I was. But we can free them from there. We can awaken the whole human race. We'll win, Morpheus." Neo's voice was full of triumph, as if his new dream was this. A world full of humans again. A REAL world, truly.  
  
Morpheus simply turned to face the Merovingian. "Why are you helping us? What's in it for you?"  
  
"Aaaah," smiled the Merovingian, "can you not just be trusting of me for a moment, or has my reputation preceded me. It is true I have my interests in this, as neo understands. I want power of the Matrix as I once had. I want to rule over all programmes. The machines are taking the power from me, and it is not to my liking. If Neo destroys the Smith virus, I have power again, and you have the Real World."  
  
Morpheus removed his glasses, and looked directly into the unmasked eyes of the One. So trusting, so true. It shall be done Neo. I believe this is what the Prophecy meant. You shall defeat Smith, and the Human race will proceed to victory. The war will be over, Neo."  
  
He then turned to the Merovingian. "I do not trust you for an instant, but Neo does, and I shall follow Neo wherever he may go, because I know, that as long as there is a breathe in his body, he will not give up. With him, I do not believe we can lose."  
  
Calmly, he replaced his sunglasses. 


	9. Surprises

So sorry this is the first update in weeks. I have exams soon, so don't expect much from me for a few weeks!  
  
Trinity rounded the corner, back against the wall, her movements swift and precise as she glimpsed the retreating figures of the agents up ahead of her. She raced down the hall after them, catlike, her feet beating noiselessly on the marble floors. She was desperate not to lose them as they turned to the right at the end of a long hall. Reaching the end herself, she promptly spun around the corner herself...  
  
...running headlong into Smith.  
  
"Do you have any idea how many times I've chased you. Each time, just longing to catch you unaware and finally gain what is truly mine- your purpose." Trinity stared helplessly down the barrel of his gun. Realising that running was pointless. She'd reached the end, and he knew it too, as he plunged his hand into her body.

* * *

Neo's senses alerted him that all was not right. Though it was a feeling he was used to. Since being caught in the portal, his whole nervous system had been on edge, keeping him consistently aware that there was a problem, though is weary mind and complex web of thought prevented him from delving further into this. He simply glanced up at Morpheus, noting that his mentor's expression had stayed the same.

* * *

Trinity's face was locked in a tight grimace. Her body painfully transforming. All felt cold, as if ice-cold water were seeping through her veins, intoxicating her system. She became suddenly aware of how it felt when her body left the Matrix. Images of Morpheus' face flashed before her eyes, and the liquid formation of the mirror that had crept over her whole body. And as the feeling depleted as suddenly as it had begun, she opened her eyes.  
  
Before her lay a world she could not have imagined.  
  
A white void, filled only of a countless number of human RSIs. Like cattle awaiting slaughter, most simply stood around, appearing confused. But what startled her the most was the silence. Considering that so many people were stood infront of her, not a single sound could be heard. As she looked further, she could see more bewildered humans appearing out of seemingly thin air, but no one spoke. It was as if everyone on the endless space was simply trapped in their own thoughts, and that no one dared speak.  
  
She could only stand and stare, not understanding why no one moved. It lasted for an eternity, as each moment melted into the next, she lost track of all time and space.

* * *

"Somebody must be sent to organise the soldiers in the portal." Morpheus' utterances had become short and declarative, and Neo detected a hint of awkwardness on Morpheus' behalf when in the presence of the Merovingian.  
  
"I agree, Morpheus," replied the Merovingian, completely unfazed and unaffected by the atmosphere radiating from Morpheus. "You."  
  
"No," replied Neo. "He is to stay here. I know who is to go." He was learning that the only way to get anywhere with the Merovingian was to be defiant. "I must speak alone with Morpheus." The Merovingian at first looked a little taken aback, as if he was not used to being spoken to in such a way, but after a moment, he simply nodded and left the room.  
  
"Niobe should go," muttered Neo, keeping his voice to a hoarse whisper. "I want you here with me Morpheus. At least until I know what to do and how to handle this." Neo knew that Morpheus would be reluctant to put Niobe in any danger. "She'll be safe, Morpheus, and if something goes wrong, or if he is lying," he paused. "Niobe can handle herself. And we can trust her."  
  
Morpheus' face remained vacant for a while. Eventually, he shook his head. "Neo, I have always believed in you, and I know that it is your destiny to end this war. If it was any other way, I would not be going through with any of this, but I trust your judgement. Niobe will go." For a few moments, there was a silence between the two men, motivated by the mutual self- respect, broken suddenly by Neo's cell phone. Instinctively, he reached for it and snapped it open.  
  
"Neo, it's Link. I have...news." Neo's mind flicked immediately to Trin.  
  
"It's Trinity," continued Link, exercising caution in his tone, but still confirming Neo's worst fears. His breath caught in the back of his throat, Neo found himself unable to speak. "I'm sorry," continued Link, "Smith- he..." He didn't need to finish. Neo already knew, and he immediately felt bad for suggesting to Morpheus that Niobe allow herself to be taken by Smith, for the pain of loving someone, and being unable to find out if they had lived or died ripped him apart inside. Without replying, Neo snapped the cell phone shut, a look of defeat crossing his features- a look that worried Morpheus, as he was unaccustomed to seeing his One look defeated.  
  
"I need to be alone. I won't be long. Please stay here." Morpheus nodded once, slowly, understanding, as Neo crossed the room and left.  
  
Upon walking out into the grand entrance hall, Neo was surprised to be faced with Persephone, if only for the reason that it almost appeared as if she had been stood outside the room awaiting him. Dressed in a spectacular black satin dress, with her gothic hair tumbling around her shoulders, her face displayed a subdued expression. He wondered if she knew.  
  
However, if she did know, rather than condolences, she simply said, "If you want alternatives Neo, follow me."  
  
Hesitantly, Neo followed her into a small side room. Two large sumptuous armchairs and a glass coffee table were all that occupied the room, though the décor still resembled a palace. He watched as she lowered herself into one of the armchairs, elegantly crossing her legs and he followed suit at her gesture.  
  
"I know about Trinity." She lowered her eyes, as if out of a mild form of respect. Neo wondered if at this point she was going to request another kiss. And he knew exactly what he'd do if she did.  
  
"I know what you are thinking," she continued, literally as she had read his thoughts, "but you are wrong. I believe you overlooked my role in all of this earlier. Do you not know who I am?"  
  
Neo narrowed his eyes, wondering if this was a game, and if he should simply leave now. However, he merely shook his head, eyes fixed on hers, totally unprepared for her answer.  
  
"I believe The Architect told you of my existence. I like to be referred to as 'The Mother' of the Matrix." 


	10. More Options

Notes: thanks for the reviews. In response I think it's worth pointing out that if you watch Reloaded, the Architect doesn't actually say that the Oracle is the Mother, all he says is 'please', rolling his eyes. It gave me the idea that maybe the Oracle wouldn't have to be the Mother at all. Thank you anyway! Please stick with me on this story. I'm sorry it often takes me a while to update, but it will actually get finished!

For a moment Neo stared directly at her. He could tell that this was no longer a game. She was serious, and shaking his head in amazement at himself for never seeing it before, he finally began to realise the obviousness of it all. The Architect had described her as a program designed to investigate certain aspects of the human psyche, and had that this program had also been responsible for adding the element of choice to the Matrix that allowed it to function.  
  
His mind flicked back to the choice she had given him. Kiss her and she'd give them the Keymaker, or leave without the Keymaker. He hadn't thought of it this way before. He'd automatically assumed that the Architect was speaking of the Oracle. Persephone had not even crossed his mind.  
  
"Is that why you gave us the Keymaker? To reaffirm the 'system of control' that was being exerted over me?"  
  
"Yes. My husband knew that he was supposed to do so, but he refused. He has agendas of his own, shall we say."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" his tone was unnecessarily demanding, but in so few hours, he felt as if he'd been hit with too many surprises. He was coming to the end of his tether.  
  
"Because you need to know, Neo." As she spoke she reached into her snakeskin purse, retrieving a golden tube of lipstick. For such a serious situation, her actions seemed a little relaxed, as if this was simply a social conversation.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm here to help you. I don't believe you realise what is going on here, do you?" Neo shook his head at her, as she looked at him sternly, before expertly applying her lipstick. There was silence as she did so, and then she continued. "I'm afraid I have to offer you another choice, Neo. I believe my husband has been filling your head with ideas of rebellion?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you really think it wise to trust my husband?"  
  
Neo did not know what to say. He felt as if he were in another impossible situation and subconsciously he was praying that this new choice would not involve Trinity's life. He couldn't bare it again.  
  
"When I spoke to the Architect, how much of what he told me was true, and how much was simply just a way of keeping me controlled?"  
  
Persephone paused. She hadn't expected such a question. "You made the unexpected choice, Neo. It was assumed that you would sacrifice Trinity's life, despite your love for her, to save Zion and your people. To an extent, you have thrown the system into turmoil. The system and the 'Prophecy' no longer control you. In answer to your question, all that he told you about the origins of the Matrix, and what will occur as a result of the choice you made, is true."  
  
"So is this new choice you want to give me another way of controlling me? Is this the response of the Architect to my choice?"  
  
"No." Persephone sifted in her seat, lowering her eyes, as if she felt awkward for a moment. "This is a result of what my husband is doing. I can't tell you a lot Neo, and we don't have a lot of time, so I'm afraid I will just have to offer this to you directly. I can not explain to you anything about these choices, and why you must make them. It is a decision you must make for yourself." Neo nodded, signalling that he understood.  
  
"Very well," a smile lit up her face, and Neo noticed the glint in her eye. Her sultry looks were overpowering, and she knew how to play on this feature. "Option one: You can do as my husband wishes, and allow the Smith virus to take over every human connected to the Matrix. However, I must warn you that this option will comply with the wishes of my husband, and the eventuality of this decision will lead you to be in direct conflict with him. If you win, you will lead the Rebels Humans to victory. If he wins, every human life inside that Portal will be at risk. Including the life of your beloved Trinity."  
  
"Option two: You can fight the Virus. This will lead to all humans inside the Portal being transferred back to the matrix if you win. My husband will lose. His plan will have failed. You will allow the destruction of Zion, and then do as the Architect suggested, choosing a selection of men and women to rebuild Zion. And you will have power. You will stay within the Matrix forever, never leaving, and you will be given all the power you could ever want, on the condition that you do comply with the regulations of the machines."  
  
She paused, allowing Neo to think this through.  
  
"However, one of these regulations is that, although their lives will be spared, you may never have any contact with any of the Rebels again. Including Trinity."  
  
She flicked her silky hair back over her shoulders. "I pity you for being in love." 


	11. Why me?

Notes: Thought I'd change the format of this chapter for effect. This is a complete monologue of Neo's thoughts and feelings after being offered the choices.  
  
_Why me? Why is this happening to me? What did I do?  
  
Haven't I said this before? Do I regret leaving the Matrix? Lately, maybe. I'm the One... so what? That means I have to choose to endanger the life of the only woman I've ever loved just to save mankind? Infact no, I'm not just risking her life. Technically I'm risking everyone's life, but think of the possibilities...  
  
The war could be over. I'll finally do Morpheus proud. It's what he's always wanted, right? We'd win. The Machines couldn't survive a mass awakening. But again, I've only got the information of the Merovingian to base that on. Can I trust him? Probably not.  
  
And what about all those humans? How could they cope? How would be ever be capable of organising billions of humans? And if they've all been in the Matrix all their lives how would they be able to move, and use their muscles. How could they fight? I guess the machines would suffer from the sudden loss of power though? Do they have back up?  
  
There's so much I don't know. I haven't got a lot to bank on here. I guess it's all just down to hope. And if we did do this, I'd be helping the Merovingian. What if he has another motive? Persephone says I have to fight him at the end. That's difficult to understand. Why would he fight? He has his heavies for that, and we've already discovered that I can defeat them.  
  
To quote Morpheus though, 'This is a war, and we are all soldiers. Death could come for us at any time'. He's right. Sometimes you have to take the risk. Let's face it, I've been taking risks all my life. Even in the Matrix, I doubt there was another flat in the whole city that could boast so much illegal activity through computers. I took the risk and left the Matrix. I took the risk and chose Trin when the Architect hit me with that.  
  
And what of the other choice? Stay here? Never see Trinity again?  
  
No.  
  
I couldn't do that.  
  
Couldn't live with myself if I knew I'd been given the chance to stop the war and I hadn't.  
  
Couldn't live without Trin.  
  
I guess it's obvious that option two is the safe option. It makes more sense. So, yeah, the war would still be going and I wouldn't have Trin, but at least I could guarantee the safety of mankind. And the Merovingian would be gone.  
  
So I guess that means it has to be option one. It doesn't make sense, and that's why I trust it._


	12. The Revolution Begins

Notes: back to normal format again (not from Neo's POV anymore)  
  
"I'm not going to ask you which option you chose. That is entirely up to you." Neo nodded, and met her gaze, attempting to exert a little power in the situation.  
  
"I know what I must do. Yet I still do not understand why you are telling me this. What's in it for you?"  
  
Her answer was immediate. She barely gave him time to finish. "I'm telling you because I must. It is within my interests to make sure that you are aware of the situation you are in."  
  
"And how can I trust you? This is all just another system of control. I made the decision you didn't want me to make. The Architect said we wouldn't meet again, and that in 24 hours, less now, this war would be over, and the machines would have won. But since then all I've found out it that Zion doesn't even exist. If I chose to go against the wishes of the Merovingian and defeat Smith, all you will be doing is paying for my silence. You'll give me power to stop me talking and to keep the 'big secret' to myself. The machines can go on living without a rebellion." He was talking at a fast pace, getting louder and more irate with each word. The situation was dawning on him now. And he was angry. "You've created the most elaborate hoax. You have every human in this world living under false pretences- even those who believe themselves to be free."  
  
"What is the difference Neo?" She seemed totally unfazed by his outburst, and without another word, she stood up and swept out of the room. He considered following her, but in truth, he felt he had nothing else to say.  
  
After an eternity of waiting, Morpheus lifted his head at the return of the One.  
  
"Hello, Neo."  
  
"Morpheus."  
  
There was a momentary silence, and then, "I know what must be done. Although you do not understand the reasons for my decision, you must allow yourself, and all others to be taken by Smith. I will not fight it." He saw the doubt in Morpheus' face. "I know you do not understand why I am asking this, but please, I'm asking you to trust me."  
  
"I do, Neo. You know that."  
  
"I must stay behind. There are things that must be done. I trust that all will go as I hope it will, and I will eventually lead a revolution against the machines."  
  
"Smith is in this building now," replied Morpheus. Neo had watched as his eyes had retained their hope and light as he'd mentioned the revolution. "I shall find him, and lead the other rebels to him. I must warn you, Neo, many will not understand why they are doing this. It is a lot to ask of somebody to give up their life willingly in the hope that all will come good in the end. We cannot know for sure if this Portal exists."  
  
"I have faith, Morpheus. I was in a Portal quite similar. I would never lead any of you into direct danger, without having good cause. I'm just sorry that I can't explain that to you now. There is so much that I still need to understand."  
  
Without feeling the need for an answer, Neo watched as Morpheus reached inside his sleek leather coat and took out his cell phone.  
  
"Link, tell every rebel in the Hamman to go directly into the network controlled by the Merovingian. I must meet with them all immediately. All others must remain in Zion, and not enter the Matrix."  
  
He shut the phone and his eyes rested on Neo.  
  
"I hope you know what you are doing." 


	13. Griffin

Notes! If you have been following this fic, then I suggest you reread chapter 9! Sorry, but I've had to alter it slightly, as I've changed my mind about certain elements of where this story is going. If it helps, I have only changed the paragraphs explaining Trinity's feelings after she enters the Portal. Sorry again!  
  
It was more of a dreamworld than the Matrix, actually having the effect of being in a dream with each passing moment that blended into the next so perfectly, timeless. Until eventually, it seemed as if the only possible way to break the spell was to communicate. It felt wrong to break the awesome silence, as if this silence was designated by God himself and that to disrupt such a flat calm, an flawless peace, would be a grave act of taboo.  
  
Yet she did it anyway. Shrugging away the nauseous feeling that had occurred within her as a result of the lengthy time in complete silence, Trinity approached the nearest person to her. A man, middle, aged, with a sedate expression on his face, as if locked in a lucid dream.  
  
"Hello," she stated clearly. Upon receiving no response, not even a flinch, she repeated herself, louder this time, and gently placing a hand upon his arm.  
  
His eyes opened, and he fixed her with a bewildered gaze.  
  
"Where is this? Who are you?" his voice was calm, and his speech slow, and slightly muddled.  
  
"I don't honestly know where we are," she replied, not taking her eyes from his, realising that for him to stay awake, she must maintain eyecontact and keep his focus. She could see his eyes drooping already.  
  
"I am Trinity."  
  
"I am Griffin."  
  
It was a start at least, she thought, as she lost his gaze for a moment, looking again to find that his eyes had closed once more.

* * *

Neo had left Morpheus to tell the other rebels from the Hamman. He didn't know if could face them all, and besides, he felt obliged to find the Merovingian.  
  
Morpheus waited, and it was not long before he was gathered with the remainder of the crew from the Hamman, or at least those who could be jacked in.  
  
"There is something you should know before we begin, Morpheus," Captain Roland began. "It's to do with Trinity." Morpheus' head snapped up. "Though Smith took her, she is not dead. Her body is still functioning, though we have lost track of her mind. We have run numerous searches for her in the Matrix, yet she is not there. Her neural patterns read the same of someone who is jacked in."  
  
"But you definitely saw her be taken by Smith?" asked Morpheus.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you may be more lenient towards my requests."  
  
Neo wandered quite aimlessly for a while, still not meeting his adversary however. The Chateau was so extensive, that Neo realised he could walk around in circles forever and never find him, so surrendering to his need for quiet thought, he headed foe the nearest external door, letting himself out onto a wide patio, overlooking the breathtaking mountain range. Settling himself onto a elegantly carved wooden bench, he finally let his attentions slip.  
  
As with before however, his peace was to be short-lived. He was restored to his senses by slow footsteps, and turning, he saw the Oracle walking towards him. He had to admit he was a little surprised.  
  
"Astounding view, isn't it?" she remarked, seating herself beside him, not taking her eyes off the mountain ranges ahead of her.  
  
"They're not real," stated Neo, rather bluntly.  
  
"Well, that is true, but you still sit here and spend time marvelling over what I say, and I'm only as real as them. It's all just one big elaborate game, Neo, and you're the main character. It all revolves around you. You're the hero; the Sonic the Hedgehog; the SuperMario. Yet your actions mean nothing and are nothing."  
  
"That's not true. Although this isn't real, one thing I've learnt is that my actions here have maximum effect on the Real World. No matter where that is." He added the final bit on second thoughts. It had still not fully sunk in that the Real World was completely devoid of any real Human life. That Zion was just another extension of the Matrix. It was mind blowing.  
  
"I'm glad to see you're learning, Neo. Maybe this state of mind will help you in what you must be prepared for. You have a new fight ahead of you now. And believe me, this will be unlike any other. Prepare yourself, Neo."  
  
He looked at her blankly, though she ignored this, rifling through her handbag, and pulling out a small paperbag.  
  
"Candy?" 


	14. Inevitability

Notes: I know its short, but there is a long chapter following this. This is just the bridge I suppose before it all really happens.

Morpheus drew a large breath.  
  
"You must allow Smith to take your bodies, as Trinity did."  
  
There was a silence. Confused glances were exchanged. Roland was the first to speak.  
  
"And why exactly would we do that?" his tone invoked an element of harshness. Though Morpheus remained calm and unfazed by this.  
  
"Because it is the only way we can win the war. Smith is a virus of the system. We have found that allowing him to take us transports our minds to a portal, from which we can truly free our selves from the Matrix. Neo shall lead a-"  
  
"Hang on a second," interrupted Roland, "what exactly are you saying? We are already free."  
  
Morpheus paused. He knew he was going to have to address this sooner or later. "I'm afraid that is where you are wrong. Zion and the real world are merely extensions of the Matrix, invented by the machines to trick our minds into thinking we were free. It's all just another part of the system. We are not free. But we can be."  
  
A dumbfound serenity poured over the room, as water from a waterfall, each person unable to find their voice.

* * *

"I must ask one thing," Neo glared directly into her eyes, ignoring her outstretched hand and offering of candy. "And please, I beg of you the truth. Complete truth." She nodded. "All of what Persephone told me- is it true? Are they really my only two options, and are the consequences of each option true?"  
  
"Persephone is a wise woman. She hides it well so as to never reveal her true identity. It is obvious which option the machines wish you to take, but the fact that the Merovingian betrayed them and informed you of the opportunity you have of leading a revolution spoiled all the plans. It is true, choosing option one will allow you the possibility of the chance to lead a revolution, but it will not be easy, and you will risk everything in doing so, and you may not realise how difficult it will be to defeat the Merovingian."  
  
_She's trying to get me to change my mind. I believe she is being honest with me, yet her words hint that she is urging me to choose me second option. She is a part of this system, after all. If I defeat the machines, she no longer exists..._  
  
He stood up, his entire attitude radiating defiance. "I have already made my decision." Taking one final look at the impostor who had disguised herself as the Oracle- whom all rebels should seek guidance from, whilst she actually hid from them the unthinkable truth, simply to keep them controlled as do as the machines bid- he strode away, not looking back. So many had trusted her, and all it did was churn up a distinct feeling of anger towards her. Her whole presence only made Neo more determined to lead the revolution, no matter what the cost.

* * *

"This is absurd."  
  
They were the only three words spoken before the doors flew open and a small army of Smiths marched in, each one possessing an ear to ear grin. In perfect unison they spoke together, as the rebels looked on, each face illuminated with doubt and mistrust.  
  
"It is inevitable."


	15. Business

It was as if the small battalion knew that the most accepting of the group would be Morpheus, as three of the eerie clones headed directly towards him. As if to make a point that he was unafraid of what was about to occur, Morpheus threw his hands up in surrender, and remained still thereafter, as his body was transformed slowly, and painfully into yet another clone. The other rebels simply looked on in distress as the man whom many had looked up to and admired, if only for his incorruptible beliefs and his constant efforts to reassure the world that the war would end with The One, was absorbed by an unidentifiable source of power, that disintegrated the man that they knew into nothingness.  
  
But in a way it was reassuring, despite the fact that in the back of each mind was a splinter of doubt and unrest at the idea. Secretly, they all believed Morpheus to be slightly insane, yet there was a warmth and a truth about him that you couldn't help but trust. The resulting situation was one of very little resistance to the Smith army. Each put up a small fight, but it was half-hearted, as if they were unafraid of what would occur.  
  
The twisted confusion ended. The room was awash with muddled bodies, part way through the transformation, and when it was al over, all that remained was an assembly of Smiths, bearing smug smiles as each and ever one of them adjusted their tie.

* * *

He appeared like a black cloud, thundering through the halls, head jerking occasionally to scan an open doorway. He was prepared for what was to come.  
  
_Brrrrr. Brrrrrrrrrrr.  
_  
He whisked out the cell phone. "Link."  
  
"Neo, what the hell is going on in there?! I dunno what you told them to do, but they all just gave up- I mean, without a fight." His voice was twinged with uncertainty.  
  
"Link. Trust me. I know they're alright. What do their monitors say? They flatlined?"  
  
"No. I don't geddit, Neo, but..." there was a pause. "Oh shit!"  
  
"Link?" Neo stared blankly at the phone in his hand as the line went dead.

* * *

He dropped the headset to the floor in horror. The screens reflected the sight behind him- Bane.  
  
"Hello. I don't believe we've...met." Each word was over pronounced, clearly enunciated so as to create effect. A smile curved at the corners of his mouth, as he slowly pulled out the knife that had been held behind his back.  
  
"Bane, it's...I mean...it's me. You know, Link!" He stared, panic-stricken, at the curved knife in his hands, the light catching on the bloodstained blade. His mind switched to Maggie, and then to Mauser. It struck him as odd that they'd disappeared; though he'd assumed they were busy or sleeping.  
  
"I think it's time you joined the others, don't you?" Link looked on helplessly as Bane plunged his hand into his insides, letting out a faint gasp of surprise, as his body liquefied, and his mind blanked.

* * *

Neo rang back, though received no answer. It worried him, but he had more pressing matters to attend to.  
  
An open door. Voices from within.  
  
He stalked noiselessly across the hall, back against the wall, listening. He needed all the underhand tactics he could. It was something he'd learned lately.  
  
"Nom de Dieu de putain de bordel de saloperie de couille de merde! why the machines saddled me with..._you_...I don't know." The angry Frenchman spat every word at his wife, who simply stood there, her eyes narrowed, though a smile twisting her features.  
  
"Because you needed me if you were ever to survive this world. Never forget- you're lucky to be here." Neo could see them through the slit between the door and its frame, and watched in bewilderment, as Persephone displayed obviously her power over her husband. The Merovingian shook his head, almost in defeat.  
  
"They can't knock me down now. They know they can't betray me now. I know too much. I'm the link." It amazed Neo that his usual swathe attitude had been lost in the presence of his wife alone. Something was amiss.  
  
"You're nothing but a pompous bullshitter. I should never have wasted my time saving you. I admit, I thought you were different to the others. More ambitious, and definitely stronger, but I'm changing my mind. If I'm honest, I think-"  
  
"Don't even say it!" he raised his voice, cutting her off. Neo heard him curse in French under his breath.  
  
"It's true," her tone remained calm, and unaffected by his outburst. "He's stronger than you Merv. He can beat you. He knows his options. He could have replaced you, but he chose otherwise. He'll fight you. And he may win, realise that. His love for her is so strong that he'd fight to the death to save her, and he is not accustomed to losing, especially not when her life is at stake."  
  
"And what? You think I'd fight to save you?_ Putain_... you deserve nothing."  
  
"You are always in debt to me," she declared, confidently.  
  
"Not when you betray me. To save him no less."  
  
"You know that isn't why. You know for whom I work here. And as I keep reminding you, it is not you. Rather the opposite."  
  
Neo bounded swiftly out of the way, dodging behind an ornate statue as the Merovingian swept out of the room, somewhat like a sulking teenager. He watched as he tramped across the hall towards an arched door, turning a key in the lock, and stepping through into a brightly lit room. Not about to waste his chance, Neo ran headlong across the hall, no longer caring if he was sighted, slamming his foot against the door to stop it from closing.  
  
But the door opened, seemingly of its own accord. Until Neo saw the Merovingian holding it open.  
  
"Come in, Neo. We have business to attend to." 


	16. A War of Minds

Not a brilliant chapter, I know, but I wrote it during a very boring lesson in about 15mins. But it's an update. I've been a bit slow lately with exams, but they're over now, so hopefully I'll be updating a bit more. Thanks to all my reviewers. I really appreciate all your comments. Feel free to email me if you have any questions about my plot. It's about to get a lot more complicated though, so please just bear with me!!

* * *

Vividly, Neo pictured himself stepping through the door that had led him to the Architect, feeling the same weight drop inside of him, filling him with the dread of the unknown, the wishful plea of a man who had no idea of what to expect. Yet he walked through the door anyway. This was no time, he reminded himself, to reminisce about past experiences or to fail in his duty as the Saviour of Mankind.  
  
He was unsurpassed to realise he'd walked through yet another portal, leading him back to that eerie infinite corridor lined with identical doors. Glancing warily around, he then resided himself to following the retreating back of the Merovingian who continued without explaining anything to Neo, simply expecting him to follow.  
  
And Neo did.  
  
What other choice did he have? He watched as the Merovingian eventually came to an abrupt halt outside one of the doors. He pulled a key from the lining of his jacket and held the door open for Neo to enter. Careful to watch his back as he did so, not wanting to be taken unawares, Neo stepped through onto what appeared to the deserted rooftop of a city skyscraper.  
  
He turned to his adversary who had shut the door behind them both. It was almost a trapping feeling. Neo cast his mind back to the fearlessness he felt when taking on an Agent, and could not understand what made him feel the need to run this time; to get away and never take on the Merovingian. He assured himself, surely he could not be as difficult to tackle as and Agent. But he knew this was different. Already he knew that this was not likely to be the sort of fight he'd fought before. Something inside of him was tugging on his mind, screaming at him to be the warrior that had so far been hidden behind fists and drop kicks. This battle was going to be more sinister than anything he'd ever faced, and a fight that would equal one of two outcomes for both of them.  
  
Life or Death.  
  
"I trust you are prepared for this, Neo, yes?"  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
"Yet you do not understand the nature of our battle. You think you can beat me because you are stronger. But no. Rest assured, this is no situation were your muscles will come into the equation." He squinted at Neo, reading his expressions carefully, gaging every crease that invaded his brow, and every twitch that passed across his mouth.  
  
"I know what this is about. You're talking about my mind."  
  
A swift look of surprise crossed the Merovingian's face, though he hid it almost as quickly as it appeared. "Very good, Neo. I see you are not as clueless as you first appear. But you've got it." He smiled widely before averting his gaze to a short dagger, almost strategically placed on an air- vent on the other side of the rooftop. It sliced through the air so suddenly that Neo felt something jolt inside of him, and he cursed himself for letting himself drop his guard. He watched as it directed itself to the outstretched hand of the Merovingian. Who turned back to Neo, smile still plastered to his face. "This shall be a battle of the minds." 


	17. The Knife

The swirling white emptiness swallowed the teaming crowds, each new person appearing from apparently thin air, bewilderment crossing their face, then an expression of impenetrable calm invading their features. Morpheus took time to take in the sight before him, the rebels gathered behind speechless in their awe-struck state. After an eternity of gazing so blindly around, their leader turned to them.  
  
"I must thank you for your trust in me." He nodded courteously at them, an look of total gratitude escaping his eyes. "Now, I believe our task is to-"  
  
"Morpheus!" He was cut short by the only other voice slicing through the deadly silence. He spun to see Trinity striding towards him. A flurry of relieved mutterings from the rebels ensued, filling the air with sound at last.  
  
"Trinity," he said avidly, though leaving no time for pleasantries, he took his usual stance of directing the conversation straight to the business at hand. "What do you know? What is wrong with these people?"  
  
"I've been watching them," she replied hastily, "I think they're being drugged. It's the only way to explain the state that they're in. I got a small amount of conversation from a couple of them, though they find it difficult to stay alert for long. All have sated that they feel weary, but that it is a good feeling. A feeling if complete...ecstasy." She's paused before choosing her final word, and looking up at Morpheus, she cam to realise that they had both drawn the same conclusion.  
  
Neo glared at the shining blade for a moment, bluffing, allowing the Merovingian to think that he was worried. Behind his shaded glasses, he scanned the rooftop, and swiftly lifting his hand, noting the Merovingian's surprise, Neo brought a sheet of rusty corrugated iron, flying towards his adversary's head. The Merovingian ducked, his reflexes being better than Neo had imagined, though it still clipped the side of his face, leaving a grave. Blood flowed. A scowl protruded from his thin lips.  
  
_This is it. It begins and ends here. One of us shall die, and I am not about to stand still as he slaughters me with his mind._  
  
Neo leapt, cutting through the cold air, feeling the blissful satisfaction as it lashed at his face. Though he was not about to fly away. This was not a time to run. It was a time to kill, and he propelled himself forwards, towards his enemy, who had also, he noticed performed a gravity-defying motion. They connected in the air, Neo being slightly higher as he brought a heavy kick down upon the Merovingian's left shoulder, seconds before he felt a firm grip around his ankle. It was strength of mind that mattered now. Both men knew that they could manipulate their own strength by believing they were stronger, faster and more agile. Every move that Neo made was closely monitored by his eyes, his power flowing through them, an escape route for his emotions, which, he'd found, were prominent in his ability to do as he wished. He could bend this world backwards if he wanted.  
  
He attempted to shake the Merovingian's grip off of his leg, though it was tighter than he'd first anticipated. He swung his free leg backwards, feeling it connect beautifully with the back of Merv's head. Still however, the grip did not lessen. He found himself being swung around. Feeling helpless to resist, the grip suddenly disintegrated, and he was flung forcefully across the rooftop, the Merovingian's eyes guiding him so that he crashed into a metal air vent. Neo was winded, and looking up, he saw she silver blade slicing towards him. With lightening speed, he deflected the blade of the knife, moments before it was due to etch itself into his chest, catching hold of the diamond encrusted handle.  
  
He had the weapon. He was back in control.  
  
Gulping enormous breathes as he did so, Neo flipped into the air, spinning around, gathering speed as he did so, the knife held firmly in a vice-like grip, throwing all of his weight on top of the Merovingian, who didn't move fast enough. Pinning him to the floor, Neo struggled to push the tip of the knife against his throat, though the Merovingian's mind power was so strong that he was able to hold Neo's strength back. For a few moments, neo simply struggled against an immaterial force, as if wrestling with an invisible hand. The effect was amazing; Now had no idea the Merovingian was so strong.  
  
And it left him wondering- _what sort or Program was he?  
_  
It was not long before the Merovingian gathered enough strength to throw Neo off of him, thrusting heavily, though Neo collected himself well, landing swiftly on his feet, demonstrating his impeccable reflexes. He ducked swiftly behind the same air vent he had crashed into just moments before. He still had the knife, clutched tightly on his hand. The bare rooftop left little other weapon for him to use, but there was something about this knife. Neo hastily analysed it's code, noting that it read in gold code, rather than the standard green, and not wishing to hand it over willingly, he sheathed it inside a sealed pocket in the lining of his coat.  
  
He edged around the corner. Little more than a few seconds had passed, just enough time for the Merovingian to gather himself, but as Neo's head peeked out around the corner, he found his face inches away from his adversary's, a smug smirk creeping out of his thin lips.  
  
The Merovingian's knee made sudden impact with Neo's unprepared stomach, winded again, he stumbled momentarily backwards, offering the Merovingian to launch another attack. But this time, Neo was slightly more prepared, dodging the set of knuckles that cam within a hairbreadth of his face, and the fist left a large dent in the air vent instead. The Merovingian cried out, gritting his teeth, and Neo leapt onto the air, sweeping around in a forceful kick that met with The Merovingian's chest. He drew breath sharply, but remained undeterred from the fight at hand, effortlessly backflipping away from Neo, landing with his heels hanging over the edge of the rooftop. For what seemed like a lifetime, the Merovingian balanced unsteadily on the edge, threatening almost to fall backwards, a pained look swimming on his features. As if in slow motion, he lunged forward away from the edge, steadying himself at last, both feet securely resting on the cold concrete rooftop.  
  
But to his surprise, his enemy did not throw himself into battle again, instead choosing to turn his back on Neo in the time it took him to pull himself together, and hurl himself across the 20 foot gap to the rooftop of the next building. Neo paused, not sure of whether it would be wise to jump across with the Merovingian waiting on the other side. Jumping made him vulnerable to attack as he landed.  
  
He plunged his fist towards the floor, drawing kinetic energy from it, before launching himself into flight, deciding that hovering over the building was more sensible than simply diving into the unknown. He shot, like a well-aimed bullet across the gap, resting weightlessly in the air above the next rooftop. He scanned it quickly, finding no trace of the Merovingian.  
  
_Where is he?  
_  
Slowly, he lowered himself to the ground. There were no other rooftops of roughly the same level around- nowhere for him to go, and Neo had not seen him, or felt the force of him taking flight.  
  
_He's here._  
  
His feet connected gracefully with the ground, soundlessly. Silence blessed the air around him, the growing darkness engulfing his body. He stood alone, silhouetted against the dusky red sky, his coat rippling in the light wind.  
  
Alone. Or so it seemed. Perfectly alone.  
  
Though Neo had trouble believing that the Merovingian would just leave, mid- fight. It was true, Neo had been strong against hi, but he had also felt that he had been pretty evenly matched. The train of thought engaging his mind, Neo mistook the sound that cut the air to be just the wind, lapping slightly more fiercely at the top of the skyscraper. And before he had the chance to turn or even react, the stout concrete block struck the back of his unprotected head.  
  
His body fell to the floor, limp, lifeless, and a small stream of blood dyed the cold stone floor a deep shade of crimson. 


End file.
